Scar (chapter)
This page is for the chapter Scar, for the character, see Scar. Scar is the third chapter of the first book, King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings, of the King of the Jungle series. Story A few days after Mufasa's coronation, Nayeli awoke to her eldest son leaving the main cave. She followed him out where she asked, "Where are you going?" The former queen asked. Mufasa turned, "I am going to find Scar," Nayeli looked confused, she knew that her mate had banished him due to something he did, but why did her son want him back? "Why?" She asked. Mufasa looked a little worried for a second before looking at his mother, "I know Father banished him for doing something wrong, but perhaps, during his banishment he has learned. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Nayeli thought about it. Yes, she was originally against Hodari banishing her son, but due to him being king, he had more authority, "I suppose you are right. Then go, find Scar and tell him he's welcome to return home." As she said that, she didn't see some two lionesses coming out of the cave. The first was Azmera—a pale brown-colored lioness with blue eyes—and the other was Sikudhani—a light beige-colored lioness with pale golden eyes. Sikudhani gave a look to Azmera; they weren't too sure about the idea of Scar returning. What he did was terrible. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' Sikudhani thought before she and Azmera headed down to the watering hole to get a drink before coming back to see who was going to part of Dhamira's hunting party. "How does it feel to be queen?" Zira—a brown-grayish color lioness with red eyes, black anchor-shaped nose and a stripe on her forehead—asked her best friend, Dhamira. Her friend sighed, "It's challenging, I'll admit but with Nayeli helping, it's getting easier." Zira smiled, "Have you and Mufasa decided when you would like to start a family?" "Not yet, but we did talk about it a little. We're going to wait before we decide to try, want to get used to the duties first." Zira smirked, "Lucky girl gets to have Mufasa all for herself." Dhamira blushed, but thankfully, her red fur hid the blush. 'Where could he be?' Mufasa thought as he walked through the Pride Lands. He went to some spots and even asked some of the animals if they knew where his brother was, but they didn't know. "I guess the next place to look would be, the one place he always went to..." he sighed, "The Elephant Graveyard," he muttered as he stared over the border. He looked over the border and saw something white. He took a step over the border to get closer and when he got close enough, he saw that it was a pure white hyena. He'd never seen anything like it before, so it was interesting. Shaking his head, he saw that the hyena was eating something. He moved closer and saw and saw that whatever the hyena was eating, it had been dead, so they didn't poach from the Pride Lands. The hyena looked up when they got a new smell, turning their head, they saw Mufasa. "Oh!" the hyena cried in surprise. "Wait, I didn't mean to scare, I merely came over the border to ask a question." He quickly said, before the hyena could sound off the alarm. "My name is Nzuri, King Mufasa," the hyena bowed her head out of respect, which surprised Mufasa. "It is a pleasure to meet you Nzuri," Mufasa said, "If you don't mind me asking, you are not like the other hyenas, are you?" Nzuri smiled, "No sir. And I take that as a compliment," the white hyena said. "You said you had a question or questions for me? And I will not sound the alarm. I am the only one that checks this side of the territory, except my sister and Hafsa," 'Who was her sister and Hafsa?' He wondered but decided to ask another time, he needed to ask where his brother was and fast, just to be on the safe said, "Right, why are you eating something that is dead instead of something fresh, if I may ask." Nzuri frowned, "I would if I could. But because of my rank I am forced to eat what is already dead. Plus, I am a scavenger, so it is my part in taking place in the Great Circle of Life," The king's eyes widen; this hyena knew about the Great Circle of Life? "Was that your question, or do you have another one?" Nzuri asked, pulling Mufasa out of his thoughts. "Right, my question was if you knew the location of my brother, Scar? I know he interacted with you hyenas before he was uh banished by my father." Nzuri narrowed her eyes as she thought, "Oh yeah. I saw him a few days ago near the uh...North entrance of the Graveyard. Haven't seen him since. But if he entered the North entrance, he's probably somewhere near the north," she gave a hyena-like shrug. "Thank you for your time," Mufasa said with a bow of his head, "I shall look over there for my brother." "I'm not too sure about this, letting Scar back into the Pride." Zira said to Dhamira later that evening as the two sat outside the main cave, stargazing. Dhamira turned to her friend and gave her a questioning look. "It's not that I think he's evil or anything," Zira started, "It's, can we trust him to not do what he did during the Drought?" Dhamira looked up at the stars. Her friend did have a point, but she was unsure. Scar was also her friend, in fact, he was her first friend when she, her mother and sisters first came to the Pride Lands. She sighed, she didn't want to take sides. But if Scar does something like what he did again, she'll have to choose the other side. What can I do? I know he's my friend, but can we trust him enough to not do what he did again? Dhamira thought. The next morning, word came that Mufasa was on his way home. And he was able to find his brother, Scar. Despite them not really wanting Scar back, the lionesses have to welcome him back, he was part of the Royal Family. The lionesses stood to the side, murmuring to themselves. They were debating how to welcome the once exiled Prince back. "I still don't know about this," A lioness name Zakiya said. The other lionesses nodded and looked over to see Dhamira sitting next to Nayeli as they waited for Mufasa and Scar. Nayeli turned to face them. She had heard them, but she did have to agree to them—to a certain point—Scar did do something horrible during the Drought. But did being Exile help him? She could only hope. "They're back!" That was Dhamira's younger sister, Njota, shouting. She was on look out when she saw the familiar shape of Mufasa. The rest of the pride went by the lioness as they waited for the king and his brother to return. "That's Scar?" Mwali, Dhamira and Niota’s half-sister, said in shock since the last time anyone ever saw him was when they were teenagers. Scar had always been a thin lion but now he looked like a walking skeleton with fur draped over him. The lionesses stared at Scar as he walked next to his brother. He almost looked like a twisted shadowy version of Mufasa. "Kivuli!" Asha and Tisha, the youngest of the previous royal family and Mufasa and Scar's youngest sisters cried running over to them. They nuzzled against Mufasa first before turning to their other brother. They refused to call Scar, Scar and preferred to use the name he was given. Both are very stubborn and no matter how much he tried, Scar couldn't get them to change their minds. He forced a smile, "Hi Asha, Tisha..." He said, all while shifting uncomfortably on his paws as the rest of the pride stared at him. To break the tension, Dhamira stepped forward. She decided to welcome her friend back but didn't know what to call him, Scar or Kivuli. "Hello, uh…" "You can call me Scar," he said aloud, "I long since discarded my old name." 'Wow, she looks beautiful.' Scar thought in awe as he stared at Dhamira. Dhamira nodded, personally she preferred his birth name, but if he wanted to be called Scar, then so be it. "Kivuli," Nayeli said, not even caring about the look her son gave her. This was her son, her baby. She would call him whatever she wanted. "Hello, mother," Scar said. Nayeli nuzzled her son, just happy that he was home. Of course deep down, she was wondering, did exile help him or would he be the same as when he left? "Where have you been all this time?" Nayeli said looking over her son's thin form. Scar shrugged, "Around." Mufasa and Yamile shared a look. They weren't too sure on that answer of his... "Oh, Scar, before you go off to your cave, I have something to tell you," Dhamira said. Scar looked at his crush, Is she leaving Mufasa for me?! In his mind Scar began to picture himself and his long-time crush nuzzling each other, and perhaps him siring a few cubs with her furthering his own line. Oh the thought of seeing his perfect big brother lose his mate him, made him almost feel dare he says it happy. "I'm expecting cubs!" Dhamira said with happiness. And the happy fantasy he had created shattered. Scar looked at his friend, she was happy. Scar forced a smile, "That's great Dhamira. Congratulations..." "If you'll excuse me, I would like to rest a little, the journey was long and the news that I’ll be an uncle has left me tired,” Scar said trying to keep his voice even. The pride nodded in understanding, well some did. Mufasa nodded, “You can live with us in the main cave again,” Scar was about to say something, but he noticed that a lot of the lionesses looked unhappy with idea, the only ones who wanted him around was his mother, sisters, well Asha and Tisha at least, and Dhamira. So he shook his head and declined. “Thanks, brother, but I’ll have to decline your offer in my time away I’ve gain a bit of independence and would prefer to have my own place…” he said glancing at the lionesses’ expressions noting how some of them looked relieved at not having to share a cave with him. “Tell me, are the back caves free?” Mufasa nodded, “Yes they are free, just know you are welcome to stay in the main cave at anytime,” Scar nodded, but deep down he knew he probably wouldn't be allowed into the main cave, “Well good night I will see everyone tomorrow,” and with that Scar took his leave. Scar paced inside the cave glaring, "She mated with him?! And now they are expecting cubs! It should be me with Dhamira! I met her first!" Scar glared out of the cave, "If I can't have her, then I'll just have to get rid of Mufasa the one who stands in my way of becoming King and taking her as my rightful Queen." Characters #Scar/Kivuli #Nzuri #Hafsa (mentioned) Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters